


The White Wolf and New Years

by Introvertatheart



Series: The White Wolf's New Life [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Seizures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 08:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28468452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Introvertatheart/pseuds/Introvertatheart
Summary: It's time to ring in the New Years, Steve is excited. Bucky could care less. Harley does what Harley do. But then they get a visitor.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: The White Wolf's New Life [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952947
Kudos: 19





	The White Wolf and New Years

This week had a very trying week for the Rogers's household. Steve had stuck to his initial plan of making Bucky sleep in his own room. It wasn't going bad, just more of a struggle than he expected. 

Steve started the bed time routine Saturday of trying to get Bucky to sleep in his own room. But Bucky had quickly did everything in his power to not sleep in his own room. He fought and cried with Steve. Nap time was never issue, Bucky would go in his room by himself sometimes and go to sleep. He just doesn't want to sleep in his room at night.

The first night he knew was going to be difficult and he expected not to get any sleep that night. He didn't expect a tantrum to follow. Whether Bucky was just tired or actually upset with the new changed was never answered. But Bucky did end up sleeping in Steve's room.

The second and third nights were a little more forgiving. Steve decided an hour or two before bed time to lay with Bucky in the room so he would try to become more comfortable. It somewhat worked, Bucky would fall asleep then Steve would try to sneak out but Bucky would notice and whine or follow Steve out the bedroom.

Fourth and fifth night was a little easier. They laid in bed, Steve read him a book and talked to him for a while. Once he was asleep, Steve snuck out. But Bucky was somehow waking himself up enough through two high dosed medications that made him drowsy to come to Steve's bed. Steve was just about out of ideas.

He texted Laura that next day, asking for any tips. She could only tell him that certain things won't work on Bucky because he hasn't slept by himself in years. She also told him that it took months to get her kids out her bed. Steve was hoping it wouldn't take that long.

Come Friday, the day of New Years, Steve knew the fireworks would be going tonight. So the chances of Bucky sleeping in his own room tonight were slim to none.

Today had been an abnormally quiet, peaceful day. Bucky had been in a surprisingly good mood today. Steve got a lot done. Bucky's outdoor swing had came earlier than expected so Steve had put up the hammock and the swing in the backyard but before they could enjoy it, it snowed. So they played outside for a majority of the afternoon. They went back inside and made hot chocolate with mini marshmallows. A few hours before bed time, they sat downstairs while Bucky played with his dinosaurs and Steve watched the news.

"Rawr. Rawr." Bucky said as he made his little Stegosaurus climb up Steve's leg.

"You're so silly." Steve smiled. Then there was a knock on the door. Harley quickly got up and barked at the door. He wasn't expecting anybody. "Friday?"

" _I cannot tell the identity. Would you like for me to call the Avengers?_ "

"No, hey, go to your room." Bucky tilted his head then got up and went upstairs. Steve didn't have his shield, but he was sure since there was only one, he could take them. This could easily be a lost person looking for help or someone actually trying to break into his house but being polite about it. He opened the door slowly then turned on the light.

The stranger lifted their head, Steve's mouthed dropped open. "Rumlow?"

"Hey Rogers." He smiled. He had the audacity to smile and for that Steve punched him in the face. "Okay, I deserved that."

"You deserve more than that but I don't want blood on my porch." Momma bear fueled rage was seeping out and Rumlow wasn't going to survive it.

"Daddy?"

"Bucky, go to your room!" Steve yelled. "Friday, lock him in his room." He knew that was cruel, but this had moved from being business to personal very fast.

" _Would you like for me to notify Ms. Romanoff?"_ Friday asked.

"Don't. Please let me explain." Rumlow pleaded. Steve was starting to hate that one humanity part of him.

"Get Sam here."

" _Right away_." Steve grabbed Rumlow by the hoodie and brought him in his office.

"Daddy? Daddy?" Bucky cried from upstairs, he could breakdown the door if he really put his mind and some strength into it. But Bucky's mind didn't think like that and Steve needed it to stay like that for about fifteen more minutes.

"I guess seeing him is not an option?" Rumlow asked.

"Don't even ask about him. You've broken his trust and love for you. You're lucky that I haven't knocked you out yet."

"Fair enough." Steve sighed deeply then there was another knock.

"Rogers?" Said a voice belonging to Sam.

"In the office." Sam quickly came in, but Steve was not expecting Nat to come in. She saw Rumlow and punched him as well. "I asked for Sam."

"Shut it. Where's the baby?" Nat asked.

"In his room, his door is locked."

"Good, he doesn't need to witness me breaking his neck."

"Can you please let me explain?" Rumlow asked.

"Five minutes." Nat glared at him.

"A few months ago, Fury came up to me and asked me if I wanted to do an undercover mission. All he told me was that I was going to Russia and I wasn't going to have any contact with anybody for a while."

"Undercover for what?" Nat asked.

"Hydra. There's another operation there. I was meant to find out anything relevant of their projects. And they are trying to revive Pierce. They know he had some type of connection to Winter and Bucky, so he somehow still has a pulse."

"That's ridiculous, they can't being people back from the dead." Steve said.

"I thought so too, but they've done it."

"Something isn't making sense. Why would they think Pierce has that close of a relationship to Winter and Bucky? He didn't technically make Winter?" Sam asked.

"He wants to use the trust he made for Bucky to get to Winter, he want Winter back." Steve said.

"Well that won't happen, Bucky should have gotten over him and realized that he was abusive." Sam said.

"I don't think Bucky exactly knows that. Pierce did have moments where he was genuinely kind to him, so he might have some leverage on him." Rumlow sighed. "It bothered me to be part of that but I have to help prevent Pierce from going after him."

"Nat, you're unusually quiet." Steve said.

"Because I can tell when he's lying, he's not. I hate Fury sometimes. But I can tell he's telling the truth." Nat sighed.

"It killed me not to contact any of you, because I knew you guys would think I turned. But I told you guys I was done with that life and just wanted protect Bucky. Judging by the looks on your face, I was right."

"Because Bucky always asked for you. I had to lie to him constantly telling him you had an emergency. Last Friday, I had to break the truth to him and tell him that you most likely hated him." Steve nearly yelled.

"I don't, I promise I don't. I almost cried when I heard his voice the other day."

"The other day? It was you, you were the one calling me?"

"Yeah, and I moved your packages to the front door."

"Of course you did. How the hell did you get over my fences?"

"It's not that hard. I'm sure you've climbed over worse." Steve rolled his eyes then heard Bucky cry again. "Can I please see him?" Rumlow asked. Steve looked at him then at the others who shrugged. Steve went upstairs and unlocked the door. Bucky was on his bed crying.

"Hey, you alright?"

"Bad?"

"No, no you're not in trouble. Someone came and I wanted to make it was no one bad. Okay?" Bucky nodded. "Do you want to go see them?" Bucky somewhat nodded. Steve picked him up and brought him downstairs into the office.

"Bucky." Rumlow smiled. Bucky looked at him, smiled then slightly frowned.

"Papa?"

"Yeah, it's me."

"Papa hate Bucky."

"No, no I don't. There were things going on that you won't understand yet, but I did it to protect you, I promise you that I still love you." That seemed to be all it took to fix Bucky's relationship with him because he hugged him.

"Papa owie?" He poked his bruised cheek from where Steve and Nat punched him.

"I deserved this, don't worry about it. I missed you so much."

"I hate to break this up, but it's way past bedtime. Bucky." Steve said. Bucky shook his head.

"Hey, go to bed. I'll see you," Rumlow started but judging how Steve looked, he wasn't exactly off the hook yet. "Soon. I'll see you soon." Bucky whined and hugged him again. Steve picked Bucky up and went in the living room. Sam and Nat took Rumlow away.

"Hey, are you okay?" Steve asked. Bucky avoided his eyes. "Are you mad at me?"

"Daddy lie."

"Bucky, I didn't lie. I said we did not know what he was doing and because of that we had to assume he was doing bad. I never said anything was completely true. Buck, look at me." Steve said a little too sternly. Bucky looked at him. "I would never lie to you. His relationship to you is just concerning me. I have reasons to be concerned. I don't want you to go back." Steve frowned but took a breath to calm himself. "I'm just worried, that's all. And I don't want to take any chances. I love you so much and I don't want anyone to ruin this peace that we have. Okay?"

"Yeah."

"Do you understand why I do what I do?" Bucky nodded. "Okay, can I get a hug?" Bucky hugged him.

"Daddy hurt papa?"

"Don't worry about that. Let's go to bed, it's getting late."

"Stay up."

"Absolutely not. You are a completely different person when you don't sleep. Daddy is tired too. Come on." Steve carried him upstairs to Bucky's bedroom.

As soon as they got in the room, the fireworks began. It was faint but they could both hear it.

"Oh, no." Steve had completely forgotten about the fireworks because of Rumlow. He probably wouldn't sleep in his bed tonight. "Okay, change of plans. You can sleep in my bed tonight." Steve felt Bucky smile. "Just for tonight."

They went back into Steve's room. Bucky laid in his favorite spot, Steve internally sighed, this was completely taking two steps back from their progress.

"Hey, look at me." Bucky looked at him. "Do you remember those weird noises that happen in the sky?"

"Boom?"

"You actually remember, um, those are happening tonight so it may be a little loud tonight. But where we are, the noise won't be so bad." Bucky slightly tilted his head. Steve could faintly hear the fireworks. They didn't flinch but it was still a little nerve wracking. Steve checked his watch, almost eleven.

"Stevie." James mumbled.

"Oh, hey, how are you?"

"Been better. Am I too late?"

"No, you got another hour." James yawned. "I don't know if you can make it to twelve."

"I'll force myself to stay up."

"No, we're not doing that. Are you tired?"

"Yeah, but I can stay up." Steve slightly frowned but didn't argue with him.

James did end up falling asleep. Steve let him sleep for a while. Then it was 11:55.

"Hey, sweetheart." Steve rubbed his shoulder. James rubbed his eyes then laid back on Steve's chest. "You have five more minutes." James yawned again. That medication had already kicked in. But he seemed to be fighting it.

"I'm up." James sat up and rubbed his eyes. He was exhausted but even Steve could tell he wanted to do this.

Three more minutes.

"Hey James, what's your favorite thing this year?"

"I'm still alive. That's good enough."

"I'll have to agree with you on that." Steve kissed his head. James smiled then yawned again. He wasn't going to make it to twelve.

"Stevie."

"Hm?"

"Next year, can we go fishing or something?"

"We can. We have a lake, we just have to wait when the weather warms up a bit."

"Sounds like a deal."

"I think you would like that." Steve was hoping that James never thought of hunting. Hunting was something more in Winter's league. Not that James wasn't a good shooter, he was a fantastic shooter, Steve just didn't want him holding a gun.

"Oh, here we go." Steve sat up. James yawned. "Five... four...three...two...one. Happy New Year."

"Happy New Year, Stevie." James mumbled. Steve smiled then kissed his head. James laid down on Steve's chest and immediately went to sleep. Steve kept the tv on low volume then his phone buzzed.

"Happy New Years, you two. Wish you were here!" It was a group message from the Avengers. Steve took a picture of him, Bucky and Harley telling them that they will see them soon. Steve sighed deeply, it had been an interesting year. The first half was rough, the second half more so a problem but since they built the house things have sort of started to settle down. And that is all that Steve ever wanted, to settle down with the love of his life.

Early morning, Steve decided to fix Bucky's favorite breakfast. Eggs and rice with cinnamon rolls.

"Do you want to go outside and play in the snow in a few minutes?" Bucky smiled then flapped his hand. He got up, put his plate in the sink then went in the living room. Steve got him changed into his winter clothes. They went outside, Bucky played in the snow for a while. Snow wasn't Bucky's favorite sensory item to play with, Steve had to guess it was because it was cold but he just never mushed snow.

"Do you want to make a snow angel?" Steve asked.

"Swim?"

"Absolutely not. The pool is frozen." Warming up the pool would take hours plus Bucky was terribly spoiled about the temperature of the water. It couldn't be too cold or too hot, even though Steve secretly wished they had build hot tub as well but that was okay.

"All done."

"Already? Not much of a cold person, are you?" Bucky shook his head then went inside. He took of his coat and boots at the door then went upstairs. "Bucky, put your stuff back in the closet." Steve promptly heard the bedroom door close. Steve sighed then picked up his coat and boots, putting in the closet by the front door.

Bucky was in one of those weird moods again, he didn't want to be bothered.

After a few hours of talking his own therapist, Steve heard the footsteps but they suddenly stopped. He heard Harley whining, which was unusual sound. He got up and went upstairs, Bucky was completely frozen at the top of the stairs. It was a seizure and it was getting worse. Harley was trying to stop him from going down the stairs.

"Hey Buck, you're alright." Steve carefully pushed him back a little so he wasn't directly on the edge of the stairs. Bucky collapsed, Steve could see his pupils were dilated and his jaw was chewing. "You're okay. I'm still here." Bucky groaned, "Yeah, I don't like these either." Bucky finally took a steady breath. Steve rubbed his back, this was one of the few concerns Steve had when he wanted a two story house. If Bucky had a seizure near the stairs, he wouldn't be safe and Steve didn't want to think about Bucky hitting his head. But he trusted Harley to alert Bucky when he was about to seize and prevent him from moving.

"Daddy."

"Welcome back. How are you feeling?"

"Sleepy."

"I thought you were in your room taking a nap?"

"Want daddy."

"You want to take a nap downstairs with me?" Bucky nodded. "Ok, we can do that." Steve picked him up and carried him downstairs. Steve laid him on the couch, he got Harley a treat and got Bucky a bag of goldfish crackers. This was sort of how the day went on, Bucky just didn't have the energy to do anything today. Steve didn't have anything planned today, so they laid around.

Reaching night time, Bucky was still a bit tired so Steve decided they should head to bed early. Steve got him bathed and they sat in Bucky's bed.

"Do you want me to read the Porcupine book again?" Steve asked. Bucky shook his head. "Well bud, you don't have a lot of books with words. Do you want me to tell a story?" Bucky nodded. Steve nodded then got in bed. "What do you want to hear?"

"Daddy funny."

"When I was being silly?" Bucky nodded. "Okay, um, I guess I can tell you how I met Sam." Bucky smiled as Steve told the story that he exaggerated a little. Before he finished, Bucky had fell asleep. Steve kissed his head, turned on the white noise and night light, petted Harley's head then left the room. He went in his room, showered and sat in bed.

He hated to admit that he did miss having Bucky sleep with him but he needed to learn independence and self-confidence. Only when there was severe weather or Bucky was having a nightmare, he can sleep in his bed but he was doing good so far. Steve bought the weighted blanket for himself because he knew it was going to be tough for himself to go to sleep without Bucky. The weighted blanket provided that weight that he was secretly missing.

Today had essentially been a lazy day. Bucky didn't have much energy after the seizure and Steve was okay just laying around. It actually gave him an opportunity to plan out a few trips this year. They were definitely going places without the Avengers. And they were definitely going to go fishing once the weather breaks. The best part was yet to come, Steve didn't tell Bucky that their farm animals were coming possibly next week maybe the week after that. But they were coming and he was excited.

No doubt Bucky would be ecstatic about more animals.

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to be generous and post early, I know my U.K and other readers on the other side of the world are already in the New Year. But I want to firstly, that we made it through this year. That's what matters, we made it. Secondly, I want to thank everyone for making this series bigger than what it is. This series wouldn't be anywhere without you. Thirdly, this is more of a PSA, please for everyone's sake, be careful with the fireworks, yes they are cool and fun. But they are start fires and cause injury if not handled properly. Also protect your animals, some animals don't like fireworks and run away. Also be courteous of your veterans, this is also probably troublingly for them as well.
> 
> Thank you everyone for a decent year, I should say. And I will see you all next Friday.❤


End file.
